Grey Michael Vincent
Gray Michael Vincent is the deuteragonist of Battle B-Daman. His current B-daman is Chrome Raven. Appearance and Personality Gray has blonde hair and green eyes. He wears a brown poncho, with red pattern, a brown hat and brown boots. Beneath, he wears white pants and a blue undershirt. He is Yamato's friend and is a tough guy. He acts cool and calm most of the time but he has a soft spot for his sister Liena Grace Vincent. History Yamato Delgado and Gray Michael Vincent Gray debuted as a character who wanted to capture Cobalt Blade but was defeated. Afterward he was seeked out by Yamato and the two had a rematch that ended in a draw. After several freindly moments the two became aquainted and trained and even lived together with Bull for a while. He went out and showed Yamato the world of B-Daman, training him and showing him the basics. Everything was perfect in their friendship until Wen and Li openly challenge Yamato and his secret is revealed. The secret Gray is actually working with the Shadow Alliance, the same people who threatened Yamato's town and fellow B-Da Battlers. Little does Yamato know, Gray is only with them so he can free his little sister. It is also revealed that he lost to Yamato on purpuse to test his abilities. He is later seen with Wen, Li and Ababa at the winners tourdament scoring a perfect 100 at shoot the gap, regreting that he has no one to share it with. In the semi-final qualifing round Gray defeated a skilled B-Da Player named Micky Mooker. Gray is shown to not have totally turned his back on Yamato, shown when he helps Yamato get the parts to fix wing ninja and several times when he is cheering on Yamato's team and discouraging the Shadow Alliance members. The Long Awaited Rematch Yamato vs. Gray Gray is now put to the test when he must face Yamato in the first round of the Elite Eight Semi Finals. Gray trains vigourusly for he match the next day untilmeets Yamato and his gang in an ally way where the two share a suprizingly friendly conversaiton on how they both say they are going to win. Their match begins but not without Yamato looking discouranged and saddaned. The stipulations of their match work in Gray's favor as Yamato is not able to balance himself on the moving conveyor belt and easily knocks down many of Yamato's pins. During their match Gray figures out that Yamato knows the truth but still tries to force Yamato to seriously B-Da Battle him and he reflects on his memories with Yamato. But after Yamato refuses to battle him seriously he uses his wide server to quicked his victory against Yamato. Yamato stands by until Gray uses his chrome impact slam to end it all, then Yamato rejoins the battle and retalliates with his cobalt power blast and the match ends in a tie. Their rematch starts and they both agree to have a real, fair and honorable B-Da Battle. After a hard fought battle there match ends in a tie once again with 43 pins knocked down each.When this next ends in a tie once again with only 3 pins stading each, they move on to their final round. At the end of their final round Yamato eliminate's Gray's last pin, winning the battle. After the match Gray and Yamato finally renew there relationship as best friends and rejoins Yamato's group. Search For Liena During Terry and Sigma's (Liena) match Gray is confused by the fact that Sigma is weilding his sister's B-Daman until her masked is removed and revealed to be Liena who he proceeds to reveal to everyone. After Liena defeats Terry he confronts her but to no avail telling him that she never knew him, to his surprise and extreme displeasure, but is re encourged by Yamato and all of his true friends. During their search for Liena Yamato confronts a Shadow Alliance Trainer named Goldo, where he learns the Shadow Alliance captures the spirits of B-Da Players. Terry and Bull decide to hold off Goldo while Yamato and Gray continue their search. When they find Liena, she assualts Gray for being a traitor. She challenges Gray to a B-Da Battle but is cut off by Yamato who decides to B-Da Battle in his place. After Yamato defeats her and free's her mind Liena and Gray reunite and share a heartfelt moment reunited atlast. Cobalt Saber When Cain invites Gray, Yamato and the gang to a gathering to celebrate his victories. When the gang discovers all of this is a trap they are enfourated with him, including Gray. After the destruction of Cobalt Blade the group all helps to hold off Joshua and the guardians who plans to stop the creation of Cobalt Saber. After Cobalt Blade is successfully made the gang returns to the winner's tourdament where Liena gives up her spot against Yamato to Gray. The two have a incredible match that was very close but Yamato came out ontop. Chrome Raven Gray and the rest of the gang begin to return Gray and Liena to their hometown of Wintune but are suprized when Wintune has been recked and made into a Ghost Town. This upsets and puzzle's Gray and Liena. After returning to Cowtu Gray is relieved to see Liena happy and content with helping Mie like everyone else. This relief is short lived due to an attack of a nearby town called "Carlitoville". In Carlitoville it is revealed that a gang known as the Longhorn Brothers of the Shadow Alliance not only attacked Carlitoville but attacked Wintune aswell. Sadly Yamato is unable to battle them due to Bull's shotty repairs, this causes Bull to battle in his place and eventually be solemly defeated, destroying his Helio Breaker. Saying that the gang wishes to take out traitors like Gray they set up a rematch with Gray as the challenger in one week. After the challenge Gray is overly diestracted and nervous about his match, unfucosed in his practice match with Terry and very distant from the group when he is training solo. When Bull tells Gray that his Chrome Zephyr is no match for News Gray becomes very angry and heavily insults Bull telling him he didn't take care of Helio Breaker. One week passes and the Longhorn Gang storms Cowtune. With the help of Terry Gray is able to take out the first wave of members. But after Terry is knocked out by unfair battle mines, Gray is barraged by News' incredible strength, breaking Chrome Zephyr apart. Before it was destroyed Bull comes and gives Gray an updated Chrome series B-Daman known as Chrome Raven. Gray now easily defeats the rest of the Longhorn gang minions with Yamato and even one round with News goes off well, forcing him to call Salz for help. With the help of Salz and holding the villagers shadow cell prison hostage Gray and Yamato are backed into a corner, but Terry regains conscientiousness and encourages Yamato, this alows Yamato to adopt moves from his friends and worry News and Salz making them weak and cause Marda B to appear. Marda B grants News and Salz new powers by turning them into mosters giving Yamato and Gray a bit of trouble. This bit of trouble becomes a huge problem as Yamato and Gray are backed into a corner, being baraged by battle mines and b-da balls, Gray and Yamato appear to be defeated. Yamato and Gray are saved by Wen and Li who destroyed the mines and blocked the b-da balls; Vinnie V even shows up to annouce this world class B-Da battle. Next even Berkhart and Sigma return to help. With the combined strength of all these friends, News and Sal are no match and ultimately defeated. Yamato and Gray proceed to free all the captured prisoners but not before they recieve a threat from Marda B announcing the creation of the Neo Shadow Alliance. Neo Shadow Alliance While training with Yamato and Terry, Wen and Li return to ask for the help of the group to challenge the Neo Shadow Alliance because they witnessed an entire citey ransacked by a man named Ike and his soilders. When Gray and the others were about to take off they are stopped by Mie and Armada who do not allow them to go any further. This does not stop them though, they all decided to sneak out during the night leaving behind Liena, Mie and Armada. Gray chose to leave behind Liena for her own safety but still worries about leaving her without him. During their journey they meet a child who Terry has nicknamed Gill. He tells them that ike is the one who took over the village and outlawed B-daman in the name of the Neo Shadow Alliance. Yamato defeats Ike who turns out to be Castieo, Castieo gives Yamato a book listing potential B-da players being controlled by Marda B. The directions lead to a town called Lycan where he is too find the B-Da Sage Pandoro. On their way there they meet up with Wen and Li take them to their hometown of Lycan. They find the B-Da Sage palace but their they find that his serveants have been turned against him by Marda B. Wen and Li defeat the turned serveants and learn the origin of Marda B the former B-Da Master. The B-Da Sage Pandoro tells them all to head west to find thier next stage to defeating the Neo Shadow Alliance. During their trip they all stow away on a pirate ship belonging to Captain Fin. Captain Fin and Gray soon become friends and learn alot about eachother. When Fin Junior, the son of Captain Fin attacks the ship Gray battles him to free his mind from Marda B. With the help of Captain Fin Gray defeats Junior even when he is cheating by utilizing the wind, Grays specialty. Gray and the others depart after Captian Fin takes them as far west as possible Battles Gallery Grey.png|Gray Michael Vincent GREY2.png|Gray Holding Chrome Zephyr Grey and Chrome Zephyr.png|Gray and Chrome Zephyr Yamato & Grey Practice.jpg|Gray and Yamato Practicing Bull, Yamato, Grey Asleep.jpg|Gray, Yamato and Bull asleep Grey no cloak.jpg|Gray without his cloak Grey Flashback.jpg|Gray's flashback with Liena Gray holding Chrome Raven.jpg|Gray and Chrome Raven Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Heroes Category:Former Villians